It Is Funny How Things Happen
by Shotgungirl2015
Summary: Bella and Emmett have been friends since birth. they have been through everything together. this is there story of how they got together. will there friendship last... i don't own twilight! im bad at summaries! story is way better than this!
1. prologue

_**Declaimer: I don't own twilight! I just play with the characters!**_

Prologue B Pov:

I think everyone has that one friend. You know what I'm talking about? That one friend that has been there since birth. Well my friend since birth is Emmett McCarty. We have been through everything together. He was the one to comfort me through my first break up and threaten to beat the crap out of him. It was really funny. He is my partner in crime. We are both the only child of our family's. My mom watched Emmett when we were kids all the time. His mom died in a car crash and is dad is a business man who is not home a lot. He is supposed to take over it when he is 25 years old. That is 6 years. My mom and dad used to joke about use getting married when we are older. Well that is true but it takes some time to get there. Like we were both married before. Well this is the story how it happened…..

Em Pov:

I don't know how I ended up so lucky and how I ended up with my beautiful wife and kids but I would not change it for the world. We got together by hurt, pain and many years a part from each other. I have made a lot of mistakes but I can say marring my wife was not one of them and im so happy she does not care that I made them. This is the story of how I got my wife and all we had to go through to get here….. Enjoy!

_**How do you like it? I hope you like it! Make sure to read my other story Love Always! Thank you! Review please! I will try to update tomorrow!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **_

Chapter 1B pov

I look at my best friend, he looks so happy. He looks at me and smirks. I'm 2 months pregnant and I can say that Emmett is happier then my own husband. He always wanted to be an uncle. My husband of a year, Edward, is not happy. He thinks he is to young to be a father. He has had me drink that is supposed to help brain development in the baby. Okay I'm getting off topic. We all stand because Rosalie is walking with her father Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen is the town's doctor; he is probably the best doctor that the town has seen. His wife Esme is a house designer. They are rich. So there kids are spoiled. There three children are Edward and Alice who are twins and Rosalie, who is almost a year younger than them. They are a nice family. No I'm not saying that just because I'm part of there family.

The McCarty family is also rich. Emmett's father, John, is a wealthy business man. His wife, Mary, died in a car crash when Emmett was five. Her car was hit by a drunk driver and killed on compact.

Alice has been dating Jasper Whitlock. He and his twin brother, Peter, are really kind in till you make them mad. There parents died in a car crash when they were two. So the Volturi family adopted. There adopted dad was my English teacher. He is nice I never had trouble with him. Aro's brother Caius works on the police field with my father. He is kind of grumpy.

My family are rich to but not like the others. My dad is the chief of police. My mother watches kids and when there are no kids to watch she works at a day care. She loves kids and says that she has to have something to do other then staying home.

Okay so I'm really off topic. So the ceremony was beautiful. After we went to the party. Let's just say that it did not turn okay for me. I ended up going to the hospital and lost my baby. You can say this is were the story starts….


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! If I did twilight would end up a lot different!**_

Chapter 2 Em Pov

Rosalie and I have been married for a year. We have been trying to have children. I have always wanted to have kids. Today we are going to the doctor to see if she can have kids. We arrive at the doctors and sign in. Carlisle, my father in law, is going to do the testing. We go in and so all the testing done. He tells us that we have to wait a week before we can get the results.

******* 1 week later*********

Today is the day that we are going to find out if Rosalie is able to have children. I have always wanted children. We go to the doctors and sign in. We wait in the waiting room for about 20 minuets. We get to the room and wait about 10 minuets before Carlisle comes in. He looks sad.

"Are you ready to see the results?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes we are." Rosalie said.

"So you results came in and I'm sorry to say that you can not have kids." Carlisle said.

Rosalie started to cry and Carlisle comforted her. They stayed like that for about 20 minuets before we went home. The rest of the of the day went by a blur. If you asked me what I had for dinner I would not know. Wait did I even have dinner?

Today I'm going over to Bella's and hanging out. Ever since she lost her baby she has been depressed. Edward has not been helping. He does not want children. It is sad. Then I thought of a plan.

B Pov:

Emmett is coming over today. He said he has something very important to tell me. He kind of sounds like he was millions of miles away on the phone.

Edward is away for a couple days in New York. He had a doctor meeting. He will be back on Tuesday. My thoughts are interrupted when Emmett comes in and gives me one of his famous bear hugs. I don't see Rosalie which is not normal because she is always by Emmett.

"Where is Rosalie?" I ask.

"She is in New York visiting her friend." He tells me.

"Really that is where Edward is." I say.

"Cool. So we went to the doctors a week ago to see if Rosalie can have children and we got the result yesterday. She can not have any. That's why I made up a plan. So we both really want children so I though that maybe you can have my children? Of course Edward and Rosalie would know but yah. What do you think?" Emmett said.

"I'm sorry but I can't not after I lost the baby…. I can't go through that again." I tell him giving him a small smile.

"So do you want to go to the cabin? I could use a day at the beach with my best bud." Emmett asked me.

"Yah. Let me just get my things. There is a box in Edwards's closet with your name on it. It has some of your cloths in it." I tell him as I go get ready. I go to get the key to the cabin when I notice that is not there. Well looks like I'm going to use the spare.

Em pov:

I go up and grab the box and I notice that there is a bra on top of the box. This is not mine why would it be on the box. This does not look like Bella's style of bra. She comes in to get something. Then I decide to ask her about it.

"Umm Bella did you get a new style of bra's?" I ask showing her the bra.

"No that is not mine. I will ask Edward when he gets home." Bella says. After that we got ever thing that we are going to use for the day and got going to the cabin. When we got there we saw Edward's and Rosalie's car in the parking spots. We pull up and walk up to the door and opened the door. What we saw was not something that I wanted to see. I saw Rosalie and Edward making out on the couch.

"We are over Edward. I'm going to live with my parents. I will send the divorce papers in the mail." Bella says walking out the door.

Edward looked shocked. I looked at Rosalie.

"We are over to. The papers will be in the mail." I said.

Then we leave. We go to Bella's house first and she packed all her stuff. I helped.

"Can I stay with your parents to?" I asked her.

"Yes. You know that you are always welcomed at our house.

We go back to my house and pack my stuff and go to Bella's parent's house. What a day….

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**_

Chapter 3 B Pov

We arrived at my parents house last night. Lets just say that my parents we not happy. So I called my lawyer and he says that he will get everything around and we should be legal divorced in 6 months.

**************** 6 months later******************

Today is the day that we are signing the papers and making our separation official. We are seated at the table signing the papers and it is going to be so good that we are not going to be together anymore. The only bad part is Rosalie had to be here to support him. I think that she just wanted to rub it in my face that they are going to be married. Bitch please he was mine first! After we sign the paper I am walking out of the building and Rosalie comes running up to me.

"I know why you had a miscarriage." She says.

Oh this got my attention. "Why?" I asked.

"Me and Edward put this stuff to make you miscarriage in you drink." She says proudly.

I don't know what came over me….. Wait I know exactly what came over me but I punched her In the face so hard that is making her tumble backwards. Then I walked away like I was a boss. It was quit funny.

When I got home I noticed that nobody was home and that they were not going to be home for a while. That is when I decided that it is time to get out of Forks and start new. Packed everything and wrote a note and left. Goodbye Forks.

Em Pov:

I was coming back to Bella's parent's house, and I was going to have to give Bella a high five. She broke Rosalie's nose when she punched her. When I got there I notice that nobody was there. They must of gone out. When I get in the house I notice that there was a note on the couch that said her parents and my name on it so I read it.

Family and Emmett,

Im sorry but I can not stay in Forks any longer. There are so many bad memories here. Today when I was signing the divorce papers I was walking out of the building when Rosalie told me that her and Edward was the reason that I had a miscarriage. That is terrible. Who would do that. Daddy and Emmett don't hurt them to bad. Okay but I have to say it was fun punching Rosalie in the face! I hope I broke her nose! I just want you to know that I'm not leaving because of you. I just need a new style of life. Don't come and look for me you taught me right! I love you and this really hurts but this is what I need to do. I really want to be free. Let me be free!

Emmett don't let anything stand in your way. I know what Rosalie did hurt but stay cool!

Mommy and daddy I love you and you did nothing to make me leave. I love you!

Bella Swan

This is when I decided that it was time to take responsibility for my actions and take over my dad's business. Be a real man. Bella did it so, so am I.

Charlie Pov:

I'm so sad that my baby girl left. I'm going to miss her. Who am I going to fight with about games and other things? I wish that Bella married someone like Emmett or Emmett.

_**Thank you for reading! I'm going to need 3 reviews before I update again! So review for me please! I hope you like this!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Declaimer: I don't own twilight!**_

Chapter 4 Em Pov – 5 years later

When I took over my father's company I had to move to New York. I have to say that it is a major change. I have to say I don't know if I like the faster pace. It takes a while when you live in a small town all your life. I'm just happy that I met Austin. He was my guide for the first couple of months. I just wish that I could see Bella again. I miss her so much. Bella has sent a couple of letters the last 5 years but they had no address so we could never track her, but she is a big girl and she can take care of her self.

So today I'm interviewing people for my new personal assistant. My last one kept on trying to get into my pants….who would not want to. But that is not the point when I told her no she sent me letters saying that I will regret the day that I fired her.

B Pov:

It has been five long hard years since I have moved to New York and seen my family. Once in a while I send letters to tell them. Just to let them know that I'm okay. New York is different. I like it. I like the rush.

Today has been one of those days where you just want to stay in bed and forget about anything. I have been dating my boss, James. Yes I know that it is bad but I like the rush. The relationship when well in till I walked in on him cheating with some blond. It was just like Edward and Rosalie again. God must really hate me. I mean I don't think that he will let me have a good relationship! I told him that I quit and got all my stuff. I was walking home, I was almost home when I get slammed into a wall. I open my eyes to see James.

"Do you think that you can just leave me? You are mine and I will tell you when you can leave," he screams at me.

"You don't own me and if you wanted me to stay then you should not of cheated!" I scream in his face. He got so mad at me and slapped me in the face.

"I think that you should just walk away and forget that this happened." A strange voice said as he but a hand on James shoulder.

"This is not over!" James said as he walks away.

"Are you okay? My name is Austin." He says as he looks at the hand print on my face.

"I'm okay. My name is Bella." I tell him.

"Well Bella who was that?" he asked.

"My ex boss. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get home and start looking for a job." I tell him starting to walk away.

"Wait. I work for a company and my boss needs an personal assisent. Are you interested?" he asks.

"Yes. When can I meet him?" I ask.

"Um know. We can go to the place and I will talk to him to see if you can have the job." He says.

"Thank you!" I said.

Austin Pov:

This girl is really smart and looks like she could use the help. I think that she would help Emmett. We walk to the office I leave her in mine and go to see Emmett. I see that he is not there so I sit down in his chair and look at the picture that is on the window cell. It is of me and Emmett. That was taken a year ago. It was great when we became best friends. I don't think that we have one secret….. Well other than my darkest secret but I wont tell him about that because it could ruin our friendship. No I'm not a murdered or anything like that but I am gay. I have to say that I was attracted to him but I know that he is not gay. Yah I can see how that conversation turns out. Not pretty. Maybe a couple of broken bones. My thoughts are interrupted when I get slapped in the back.

"What have I told you about sitting in my chair?" he says laughing.

"Not to but you are looking at a hero. So you should treat me better!" I say getting out of his seat and sitting in the one across from him.

"How are you a hero?" he asks me sitting down.

"Some guy was not leaving this girl alone so I stepped in. she was cute. Her name is Bella." I said. As soon as I said the name Bella he was paying attention.

"Did this Bella have a last name?" he asks me.

"No but she is in my office. I though that she could get a job. She would do a good job." I say.

Em Pov:

No. she can not be in the city. She can not be so close to me this whole time and I did not see her. I looked at Austin.

"Was she about 5"3 with brown hair and big brown doe eyes?" I asked him.

"Yes why?" he asked me.

"You said that she has no job and that she would like a job at here?" I asked him.

"yes." He said. "Do you know her or something?"

"Yes and she got the job." I say. "Bella and I have been friends since I could remember. She married my best friend Edward. I married her best friend Rosalie. She was about 2 months pregnant for my wedding. On the night of my wedding she lost her baby. Soon after that we found out that Rosalie could not have children. You could say that on my wedding night was the day where everything went bad. The day after we found out that Rosalie could not have children, Bella and I walked in on Edward and Rosalie cheating on us. About 6 months later when the divorce was finalized, Rosalie told Bella that she and Edward killed there baby. That is when she left. We have not seen her since."

"I will bring her in and I'm sorry. That should not happen but things happened for a reason." He says walking out. When did he get so smart? I need coffee.

B Pov:

I have been sitting in this office for about 30 minuets. When the door opened and Austin walked in.

"Hi. He would love to see you know." He says. We walk down long hallways and then we got to a big door he opened it and we walked in.

"Sorry for all the waiting. He will be here soon. He must of gone for some coffee." He says as he walks out of the room.

"I walk farther into the room and on the wall is a familiar football jersey. No…. I walked up to the jersey and on the back it say McCarty. Well my past is biting me in the ass. Please be his dad. Please let it be his dad. Please be his dad. Then the door opened and I see him in all his glory. Oh he has not changed one bit. Well he looks more grown up.

"You know I'm mad at you. You never said goodbye." He said taking his seat.

"I know and you have ever right to be. But I did said goodbye. I just had to get out Forks. I'm sorry that I did not say goodbye to you. I needed the change. I missed you so much." I tell him hoping that he could forgive me.

"Yah I think that we have all changed in the last five years." He says. He is so grown up know.

"So if you don't want me to work her I will find work some where else." I say getting up.

"You start next week. Bright and early." He says." I have something to tell you and you might want to sit down. The last time I went to visit my family I ran into Edward and Rosalie and as crazy as this sounds but Rosalie is pregnant."

That is when the world goes dark…..

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been really busy. I hope that you like this chapter. Please review! I need 3 reviews before the next update! The updates will be slower! Thank you for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **_

Chapter 5 Bella pov:

Rosalie pregnant? No she can not be…. The doctors said she can not have kids. This is not fair. Why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Pregnant? What? I thought she could not have children. This is not fair." I said getting up and walking back and forth in front of his desk. "First I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me and then I quit my job because I don't want to deal with him and then he comes up to me on the way home and slaps me and tries to kill me and worse. If it was not for Austin I would be dead in an ally somewhere and know I found out that the person who killed my baby is pregnant."

"Bella sit down you are wearing wholes into m floor. Don't worry about him I wont let him hurt you. I'm sorry that she is pregnant. I think she was rubbing it in my face. I have a question why don't you press charges against them?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure….." I said sitting down in a chair crisscross. "They belong in jail don't they?"

"Yes they do. They killed an incent life and they lied and is getting away with it." Emmett says standing and looking out the window. "Also there is no evidence. So we have no proof."

"We have proof. When I saw Rosalie following me I turned on my phone to record what she was saying. I still got it." I say getting out my phone and playing the recording.

"You are so smart. Do you want to head to Forks so we can get justice?" Emmett says facing me.

"Sure but are they going to look at the case. I mean it has been over 5 years." I say putting my phone back in my bag.

"They will. I have some friends that can help. Why don't we go back to your apartment and you can pack and then we can leave later tonight?" Emmett says.

"Okay. Thank you for not hating me. You have always been a good friend." I say getting up and walking to the door.

"I could never hate you." Emmett says following me out of his office and then all the way to my apartment. When we get there we go up a few floors and walk down to my apartment.

I unlock the door and walk in. When I walk in I get turned around and pushed against some person. I scream when I feel something cold pressed on my head. Emmett comes in running and gasps at the sight.

"Go back out the door and she won't get hurt." The voice says. It takes me a few seconds before I know who is doing this.

"James what are you doing?" I ask him.

"My job. Now tell him to go before I kill him." He says pointing the gun at Emmett.

I take this opportunity and elbow him in the gut. He goes falling down. I run up and take the gun.

Emmett is already on the phone with the cops. After the cops are her and have got James I pack and get ready to go.

We walk out of the apartment to have a car come and pick us up. We ride to an airport. We bored the plane and is on its way to Forks.

"So we are going to the Cullen's house because there is a party there. We are going to be party crashers." Emmett says.

"Okay." I say closing my eyes and falling asleep. I always fall asleep on plane rides. We must have landed in the airport because I feel the plane come to a stop and open my eyes to see Emmett about to poke me.

"What are you doing?" I say standing up.

"Were at the airport, I was going to get you up." He says grabbing our bags and heading out of the plane. We get in a car and drive to Forks. We go through Forks and to the Cullen's house. We pull up to the house where I see tons of cars. Some of them I recognize.

"Let's go crash the party." Emmett says getting out of the car and walking up to the porch. I get out and run after him. He rings the bell. After that we hear footsteps at the door. When the door opens we see my father there.

"We are here to crash the party." Emmett says.

"Who is with you?" My dad says.

Emmett grabs my hand and pulls me out from behind him. I wave to my dad. He walks up to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh I have missed you." He says.

"I missed you to." I tell him pulling him tighter to me. "I'm sorry for leaving." I added softly.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you are okay." My dad says. "Let's go inside." He said.

We walk in the room to where everyone was. When they saw me I got hugs from everyone other than Rosalie and Edward.

Everyone went to do what they were doing. The only ones left in the living room was Rosalie and Edward.

"When did you get back in town?" Rosalie asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Tonight." I said.

"How long are you staying?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

"How ever long I want to stay. Actually I was thinking of moving back here." I said. It would ne nice to move back. I thought to my self. "I'll be back." I said going to find Esme.

I saw Esme sitting there looking at her phone. She saw me sit by her.

"Hi Esme. I was wondering if there were some nice houses for sale. I was thinking of moving back to Forks." I said to her.

"Yes there is. I will give you the list tomorrow." Esme said.

"Thanks." I say getting up. "It was nice to talk to you again." I say walking away.

"You to." Esme says going back to look at her phone.

I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie standing there. I got my drink and was about to walk out went she tells me to stop.

"You need something?" I ask.

"Yes I need to talk to you." Rosalie says.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked Rosalie getting out my phone that was in my pocket and turning on my recorder.

"I just want you to know that James was supposed to kill you." Rosalie said.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"James was supposed to kill you, but since he could not do it. I guess that I'm going to finish you off myself." Rosalie says pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

Oh crap…

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been super busy with school. Thank you for reading! Sorry for grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta! If you are interested just message me! Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanks! **_

_**Shotgungirl2015 **_


End file.
